<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHRISTMAS PUB by cloudless9193</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133727">CHRISTMAS PUB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193'>cloudless9193</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Christmas, Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for discoveredinalj.livejournal.com<br/>Discovered in a Box of Baubles 2020</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bodie/Ray Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CHRISTMAS PUB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for discoveredinalj.livejournal.com<br/>Discovered in a Box of Baubles 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/437238/437238_original.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&amp;pid=0512cff81853">Jigsaw Puzzle</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Icons for free use:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/437795/437795_original.png">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/437737/437737_original.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>